Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks
by fereality
Summary: This series will be a bunch of one shots and drabbles based in my Gravity Heroes universe that do not fit directly in the main storyline. Chapter Titles usually reference the main character involved. Chapter seven gives us a peek into the lives of the Pines twins godfather Wildbill. No set schedule.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Toot-toot Trouble**

 **Monday October 29th, 2012**

Toot-toot awoke in what looked like a hotel room, but really didn't know anything besides that. 'The last thing I remember I was coming into Gravity Falls on one of the foot paths I had discovered before I left on my journey through the truck stops and bars playing a tune for food. How'd I get here?'

He got up and walked around the room first noticing a box of trail bars, a room key, and a bottle of tea sitting on the chest of drawers. He grabbed one of the bars and continued looking around. He went to the window and from the view he realized he was still in Gravity Falls as he saw Greasy's in the distance. He finally noticed his banjo was propped up in one corner and next to it was a new campers style back pack. He saw the banjo had been polished and restrung, he sat down and gave it a few plucks and found it had been tuned also. Once he had played a quick little tun, he turned and opened up the back pack. Inside he found three new winter styled outfits, a couple of hats, and a heavy winter coat.

After trying on the various clothes and finding out they seemed to fit him remarkably well, he went over the backpack and found an envelope in the front pocket labeled Toot-toot. He opened the envelope and first found a letter.

Dear Toot-toot,

Coming home one night from visitin some o' my friends in town I found you laying all shivering in the woods. Knowing how hard the Oregon weather can be I brought you to this here hotel and paid for a room for ya for the comin month. One of my friends, who has better fashion sense than I do, helped me pick out some clothes that should help ya if you'n decide to stay in town during the comin months. If'n you do I welcome you to stay at my old shack (there's a map enclosed), it may not look like much, but I lived well durin several Oregon winters in it and it can stay pretty well warm. I've offered ta run a tab for ya over at Greasy's to help you build your strength back up. And whether you'n decide to stay in town or not, inside the map I left you a little bit of money to help you try an get back on your feet.

You may be asking me why I'd do all this, well I was once the guy on the outside and I know some times all a person needs ta get their life on track is one act of kindness. I'm wishing ya well on whatever decision ya make. If you ever feel the need to thank me, don't just find a way to pay it forward and help out someone else in need.

FM

Toot-toot pulled the map out of the envelope and when he opened it up he found a stack of bills that added up to well over $2,000 dollars. He didn't know what to say. He put on one of the outfits, a hat, grabbed a 20 out of the money, put the rest back in the back pack, and then went down to Greasy's for a late breakfast.

He didn't see Fiddleford watching from one of the alleyways in town, with a smile feeling he was finally able to make up some of his mistakes with Ivan.

Well here is the first chapter in my off shoot set of drabbles and stories that are set in my Gravity Heroes universe but aren't necessarily needed to be able to follow the main storyline. Here you may find Thompson and Alexa out on a date, a turf war between the Gnomes and Lilliputtians, a single person mission featuring one of the main cast, etc. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents series.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & Popcat131. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Charge This**

 **Gravity Falls Thursday November 1st, 2012 4:00 PM**

 **McGucket Mansion**

 **Front Hall**

"Ok, McGucket. I'm here. Candy said you wanted wanted me here to help run some tests on Charger." Pacifica yelled after she had let herself in to her family's old mansion. 'It's still weird coming in here and seeing how much he has changed the place in so little time. She has to admit she likes the vines growing up the marble columns, it gives it sort of an ancient Rome feel to the room. Remembering Candy telling her he had transformed the ballroom into his lab she headed back that way.

"Not that way young missy,"Fiddleford called from the top of the main stairway. "I put it's charge station up here."

Pacifica headed up the stairs and quickly realized they were heading to her old room. "Uhm, McGucket, why are we heading to my old bedroom?"

"Don't worry missy, I'm taking you to Charger's charger. Heh, that's pretty funny right there." Mcgucket slapped his knee in reflex to his personal joke.

"I set it up somewhere I figure'd you would be comfortable. That way it wouldn't too much of a hassle on ya." he opened the door and followed her after she went in.

It was weird, the room still looked a lot like it was when she still lived here. There was a bed similar to her old one in the corner and a new bureau near it. There was even a stuffed llama on the bed. The bureau was needed as her former closet was now filled with the CHARGE Units recharging station. No this wasn't weird at all. She finally noticed Candy in a small lab coat with her sleeves rolled up doing something to the Units right hand over on a table next to her former closet.

"Pacifica, it is good to see you my friend," Candy said looking up at her before returning to the gauntlet she was working on.

"Between Mabel and Candy, I was able to at least try to make the room comfortable for you if'n there's ever a reason you need to stay here with the armor. They even picked up a few outfits if'n what you were wearin in the Charge unit gets damaged," McGucket said as he pointed over to the bureau.

She walked over and opened the bureau and was surprised, seeing how it was Mabel and Candy who bought the stuff, "Wait a minute how did the two of them buy it, they're in two different states?" She turned and asked.

Candy turned and answered before McGucket could. "We did video chat over our phones. Mabel remembered some of your favorite designers and brands. she helped me as I did the physical shopping. She even remembered your size."

"Well between the two of you, like you did a good job here." Pacifica said actually meaning the compliment.

"Thank you. Just because I keep my own style mine, does not mean I am out of touch with most popular fashion." Candy said as a way of accepting the compliment and then she turned back to the gauntlet and fiddled a little bit more before saying, "Done." and she reattached the gauntlet to the arm.

"Well hot doggy, I'm guessing it's bein a fine time to get this here test on the way. So climb on in missy." Fiddleford said as he opened up the chest cavity of the armor and gave her a small boost up. Once in he reached up and slid a half collar on her throat. "We realized how silly it sounded having your voice coming out of this robot unit, so I tossed together a voice mod-u-lator," he paused to look at Candy to see if he was pronouncing it right, "that will help disguise your voice so it'll be less likely people will figure out it's you in there."

It actually didn't feel that much different than wearing a silk choker. It felt like it was maybe held up be something similar to dress tape. She grabbed the to command trodes and attached them to her temples. She then slid her arms and legs into their respective control sleeves. Sh closed the door to the cavity and finally pulled down the helmet mask. She realized it wasn't the knights helmet anymore. She went over to her old full length mirror saw it looked like it was a solid mirrored sheet. She also saw they had added an R to the end of the CHARGE written down the left leg. _"So I actually get to call it Charger now. Whoa."_ She said as she realized how well the modulator worked. She sounded like a deeper toned version of Gideon's friend Ghost Eyes.

"Alright we've added a few more features since you took it out on the first run. I've stabilized the anti gravity motors so it'll be a smoother flight." McGucket said to her over the internal headset.

"And I have added new weapons into the gauntlets. The palm of the left gauntlet has technology we copied from Mr Ford's magnet gun, we were able to create an isolated Electro Magnetic Pulse beam." Candy started to explain what she was working on when they had arrived, "Do not worry, the armor in insulated against the effects of the beam. You may also be able to give the armor a temporary recharge by activating the pulse while holding on to a high powered live wire."

" _Wait, what? You want me to grab a live wire on the chance it could recharge the armor if needed."_ Pacifica said still somewhat in awe of her armored voice.

"I did not say you had to, I was explaining a possible feature of the armor. There is also an electric blast that is able to be fired from that hand, Mr McGucket calls it a Tesla Blast. I prefer to think of it as a wireless stun gun." Candy adjusted her glasses as she went to continue, "In the controls for the right gauntlet there is a three way switch. Turned to the positive position and fired, it causes the gauntlet to release a light beam that will cause what ever is exposed to it to grow. Turned to the negative position and fired, it causes the light beam to shrink whatever it hits. Left in the neutral position, it is a flashlight." Candy had a little smirk at that last one.

" _Well do you just want me to fly around your back yard a bit to test everything out?"_ , Pacifica asked, _"I could run it trough my old pony trail to test it out over different environments."_

"Well, great googly-moogly. That's a great idea, I was just gonna have you fly around the front hall." McGucket said as he slapped his head.

"Hey, Pacifica. You there?" she heard Tambry over the comm.

" _This is Charger, go for it."_ Pacifica responded getting into the role.

"I'm calling to let you know there a fire going on at your dad's office building at the plant." Tambry said recognizing the name Pacifica had picked for herself in the armor. "Most of the office workers have been accounted for but your dad isn't one of them. Reports over the scanner say it's a former employee with a flamethrower causing the fire. Your dad really knows how to pick them doesn't he?"

"Forget the backyard run guys, this is gonna be a real field test." Pacifica said as she opened the window and flew out.

 **Northwest Mudflaps**

 **Executive Office**

"Come out Preston, I know you are in here some where." Said a man dress in full digital camouflage, an O2 re-breather mask, and WWII flamethrower on his back. "You think just because you made some bad investments at the end of the summer, it would be ok to just fire anybody near retirement age on any trumped up reason so you wouldn't even have to pay us any type of severance package or unemployment benefits."

He takes aim at the mahogany desk and let loose with a blast of fire. "Hey Preston, you fired me, so I'm gonna fire you. Hehehe."

Suddenly the window behind him shatters and in flies the electron blue colored armor of Charger, _"_ _I suggest you stand down citizen. You may have a legitimate grip against this company but this is no way to go about settling it."_ Inside the armor Pacifica is running every scan she can in order to find her father. Finally she finds a false wall and sees a human heat signature in one of her father's famous panic rooms. Realizing the burning wooden desk was the biggest fire hazard, besides the guy with the flame thrower. She flicked the switch to the negative side and fired a beam shrinking the burning desk down til it was no bigger than an ember.

" _Now citizen I'm going to ask you to please stand down and surrender, before I have to get physical,"_ Charger said staring down the man who is threatening her father.

"And what are you supposed to be, one of those Offender guys from the movies?" he said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. "Don't you remember even Copper-man's armor melted." and he fired the flame thrower right at her.

Inside the armor Pacifica flinched as she expected to feel at least some heat, but the suits coolant system was fighting it perfectly. She lifted up her left hand and fired off the EMP beam hoping to knock out what ever electronics were in the gun. While that didn't the was she planned it did result in the flamethrower and the back pack being pulled towards her, so she did the next best thing and swung a right hook into the assailant knocking him out. Unhooking the backpack off of the gentleman she then tied the hose into a knot before going over and knocking on the false wall.

" _Mr Northwest, it is safe to come out. The assailant has been neutralized."_ Charger said as she backed away from the door. She picked up ex-employee and his flame thrower and flew back out the window before dropping in front of Blubbs  & Durland and handed off the prisoner and his weapon. _"_ _This man may need some mental help. He said he was an ex-employee released in the last round of cutbacks. Mr Northwest's office has a camera in it that should have enough evidence on it for a conviction."_

She then turned to the fire fighters and said, _"_ _Most of the fire seems to have done minimal structural damage. You should find Mr Northwest in his office on the third floor, in the back left corner is a panic room if he hasn't gotten out of it by the time you get up to him."_ and then she takes off and takes a wide arch before heading in a back way to the McGucket property.

As she flies through the open window to her old room, _"_ _Oh, man. That was, like, awesome."_

* * *

And here we have Pacifica's second trip out in her updated armor, The CHARGER. I hope everyone is having fun with this series.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & Popcat131. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Keeper's Dark Side**

 **Open Arms Motel** **Saturday November 17th, 2012 2:15 PM**

"Well besides the food that was a waste of time," James said after he and his 'Grandmother' returned to their room. He walked over to the rolling suitcase they had brought with them and lifted it up on to the bed. Once there he opened it, took off the baggy shirt he was wearing, and unfastened tactical harness he had strapped over his right shoulder and around his midsection to hold the obsidian dagger in the small of his back plus other accoutrements he might have needed if they had found person for whom they were looking.

"We will find the chosen one soon and then we will have the amulet. And with it we should be able to find the path needed to bring back your father." Gina Ruperts said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so, this is the fifth relic we've searched for and so far nothing has worked. The Chalice of Rencol, the Rings of Azael, No-Dachi of Manchu, the Hammer of Sanjo, and now this amulet. Is any of these items gonna be able to help at all?", James asked.

"These items are all connected to the underworlds of their respective areas, they should help us be able to bri...", Mrs Ruperts started to say before she bolted straight, "I feel magical powers in use. Grab your gear."

Ms Ruperts pulled an ornate set of golden rings connected to an onyx bracelet from the suitcase and threw on a deep purple hooded cloak with several intricate designs sewn into the fabric. She then pulled out several vials and other items and secreted them into pockets though out the cloak. was a mystical broach that casts an aura about her that prevents anyone she does not want to remember her from seeing her face. Her final touch she fin transformed her outfit into pale gray shirt with several charms sewn into and onto it, purple slacks with the same designs as the cloak, and finally golden boots.

In the mean time Jame had tossed on a jet black spandex hooded shirt, black ripstop gi pants, black neoprene grip gloves, and combat boot. He topped off the look with a black paintball mask and the harness he took off earlier. The sheath with the obsidian dagger was still at the small back as well as a black tonfa hanging off of a belt ring. The harness also held a medallion etched with a ward against ghosts.

"Are you ready?", Mrs Ruperts asked and upon seeing James nod she pointed at the door and said, "Per portas ultra vires ad me quaerant!"

The door shimmered and she opened it and they walked through.

 **Mountainous path**

As the air shimmers the two figures step out of no where and on to a mountain path.

"Remember now that we are out in the field we must not disclose who we are, these people if they knew our true names could use them against us and even take control of us." Mrs Rupert said as she slowly led the way up the path. "Words and names have power, so we do not give them out and only use our pseudonyms."

"Right Keeper," James responded even though he has heard this same speech a thousands times already. Feeling a bit of unease about the path they were traveling he pulled his tonfa out of it's ring and held it at ready. Something about this area felt off to him.

"You feel it also, Yami?", Keeper asked even though she already knew the answer, his mystical awareness nearly rivaled her own.

"Yeah, there's something off about this area," Yami said as he watched every crevice they passed to make sure nothing leaped out at them. The path they were on led to a dark cave.

As they neared the mouth of the cave Keeper remarked with a sardonic tone, "Well you should feel right at home here."

"Funny," Yami joked back before asking, "Is the power you felt inside?"

"Yes, and it's strong," Keeper responded.

Taking a deep breath to steel their nerves they entered the mouth of the cave and slowly traveled with in. Occasionally they heard skittering noises as they traveled but they also noticed the cave was starting to lighten up, that was when Yami first saw them. Thousands of hands, no bodies or anything else, just hands. One began to crawl up his leg and on reflex he swatted it away. Suddenly they began to swarm of him , at first he was able to knock some of them away with is tonfa and his free hand. Then without warning one grabbed on to his left shoulder and pressed into his scar. Turning his full attention to the hands he began calling forth the shadows in the cave, directing them to sweep away the nuisances surrounding him. Noticing this some of the hands began to work with others to light the torches in the hall to reduce the amount of shadows. The battle continued and so focused was Yami on it he did not realize his mentor had continued on unmolested.

 **Lair of the Hand Witch**

Keeper entered in to the room moving as quietly as she could, she should feel bad about leaving her charge back in the hall fighting the hands but she doesn't. She would have cast a sleep spell on him if he had made it all the way in with her and later blame it on the Witch she was about to confront. When she entered she saw her standing with her back to her as she stoked a fire in a recess in the wall of the room.

"So you have returned, Morrighan.", the Hand Witch remarked keeping her back to the keeper.

"Yes, Lotte I have. And I see you have finally improved your taste in decorations, the cave finally looks like a person lives here not a group of pigs." Keeper or as the Hand Witch had called her Morrighan responded.

"Well I felt the need to spiffy the place up recently, but you're not here to talk about furnishings are you?" Lotte the Hand Witch said as she turned around.

"No, I'm here for the Tome and the Amulet.", Morrighan stated matter-of-factly.

"You're too late, their power has been passed on and they are out of your reach," Lotte responded reaching into her poncho to grip a talisman.

"So you have finally found a successor?", Morrighan said as she moved closer to Lotte, flipping out a metal fan from a fold in her cloak. She waved her free hand towards the entrance and incanted, "Ne obice!"

A shimmering wall covered the entranceway.

"Do you really wish to do this? Remember why you left this town all those years ago.", Lotte remark as she pulled the talisman free from the recesses of her poncho and brandished it towards Morrighan.

"All I remember is your jealousy forced my friends to turn against me and made me an outcast in my own world.", Morrighan screamed as she swung open the fan and swiped it at Lotte. A wave of flame shot out and barely missed her.

"Jealousy, ha. You were banished because you were practicing the dark arts. You nearly set a horde of the undead against the town. If it had not been for the rest of our coven there would be no Gravity Falls.", Lotte said before using the talisman to cause her coffee table to attack Morrighan.

Raising the ring bearing hand a blast of blackness shattered the table as it drew near. She waved her fan again and a blast of wind knocked Lotte off of her feet. "Well you old hag, it looks like you are not going to win this fight. I am the Keeper of the Lore so give up now and tell me who has the Tome and the Amulet, And I just may spare your life."

"Never, you are not going to gain their power," Lotte said as she tried to get back to her feet. She was met by another blast of wind that nearly threw her into the crevice with the fire pit and knocked her talisman out of her hand.

"Bon voyage, Lotte. I'd say it has been fun catching up with you," Morrighan said as she raised the ringed hand again and blasted her with a jet of black fire, "but I don't want my last words to you to be a lie."

 **Back in the cavernous hallway**

Sweating profusely Yami had finally swept all of the hands away into a cage of shadows he created against one corner of the pathway, trying his best to make sure they were still alive (if that's what you want to call them). He had noticed a few moments before that he was alone, the Keeper must have continued down the hall and he was worried about if she was ok. He kept the cage up as he slowly headed down the path she had to have taken until he seemingly hit an invisible wall. He looked in through the doorway and saw his mentor turning towards him with a frown on her face.

She walked over to where he was standing and tried to pass through only to act as if she did not the barrier was there. Raising her hand she intoned, "Obice disseminabunt!" Once that was done she embraced her student pretending to be glad he was alive.

"What happened Keeper? I don't see anyone else in the room.", Yami asked as he was released from the hug. He peered around and saw signs of the fight but again no witch.

"She was once a friend of mine, but she attacked me as I came into the room. I defended my self and asked her about the Amulet but she refused to tell me anything. She even sent her table to attack me, a table do you believe that." Morrighan back in her Keeper persona responded, taking a breath she continued. "after she realized I was winning she swore I would never get the name of the holder of the Amulet from her and jumped into the fire pit, combusting instantly. It is sad , we were once friends but she must have gone mad after she was banished from our old coven."

"So we have lost another lead in this quest. Maybe we should just go back to the motel and rest we both look like we could use it.", Yami said as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

Too bad he didn't see the evil grin on the Keeper's face as she looked back towards the fireplace.

* * *

And here is the third installment of Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks, I hope you have enjoyed this look into the motivation of one of the villains in the Gravity Heroes-verse and her assistant who doesn't know that she is a villain. Her magic is different from Mabel's in that she uses Latin (don't kill me if the translation is off I used Google translate) to cast her spells while Mabel's use the Atbash cipher, as well as her propensity to use darker magic.

The character of James/Yami was created by The Keeper of Worlds, and is included with his permission. Though he has been built upon and embellished by me. ;-)

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & Popcat131. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

On to the reviews, guests will have the chapter it came from to differentiate them (though they possibly are the same person)

 **Reader The Keeper of Worlds:** Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter also.

 **Reader Guest Chapter 2:** Thanks. And yes these are intended to be shorter chapters as they focus usually on only one or two members of the Gravity Heroes-verse. Glad you like the feel, that was what I was somewhat going for. As for her helmet, it is on the head shots cover picture over on the regular, as foe a verbal description, I would say it looks like metallic cobalt blue Cobra Commander's mask with out the helmet https/ www. Yojoe action/ 09/ cobracommander39 .shtml Hope this helps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Thompson The Gentleman**

 **The Royal Ragtime Theater Sunday November 18, 2012 12:45 PM**

Today was the day after the premier of the falls supposedly biggest blockbuster The Starvation Sports, Thompson was sitting in the projection booth watching the movie and trying to figure out why all the girls seem to be crazy for it. It really seems like any other hero fights against an oppressive government movie, except that this time it's a young lady leading the fight instead of the current Hollywood heartthrob of the month. He continues to watch the movie (one of the perks of being the manager of the movie theater), when he he received a text.

'Do you want to get dinner tonight during your break? - Alexa'

'Sure. Where do you want to go? - Thompson'

'Anywhere but the mall food court, I'm sick of it. :-) - Alexa'

'Yumberjacks? - Thompson'

'Sounds good. - Alexa'

'See you around four thirty then, meet me out front. - Thompson'

"Well back to the movie," Thompson said to no one in particular.

4:30 PM

Thompson headed out to the lobby taking off his work jacket as he went. Before he got to the door he turned to his assistant manager and the ticket taker and said, "Nell, Farley, I'm heading to lunch keep an eye on things. I'll be back in an hour."

As he walked out of the door Alexa was standing there waiting on him.

"Looking pretty good there little lady, do you come here often?", he asked as he walked up to her. His joke brought out a smile he really has only seen given to him.

"Well I was supposed to meet my boy friend for an early dinner, but since he's not here I guess you'll do," she said ribbing him back as he put an arm around her. They walked through the parking lot to his mom's van.

"Well my lady your chariot awaits," he said as he opened the door for her. Once she was in he went around to get in himself.

It was a quick drive to Yumberjacks and after he parked he went around to open her door again. His gentleman act went all the way though the lunch, opening doors, insisting on paying, pulling out her seat, the whole nine yards. About two thirds of the way through the meal he excused himself to go to the restroom to take care of some mustard that had fallen on his work shirt. While he was gone Alexa heard some of the other girls a few tables away in the fast food restaurant talking. She recognized them from school and while they weren't the Queen Bees of the school, they weren't that far down the social ladder. She thinks their names were Kassi, Jeane, and Rica

"Man, who would of thought Thompson would be such a gentleman.", Kassi, the brunette was saying. "I mean with his crew you'd think he was only a tag-along."

"Yeah. This is a completely different side of him, Jeane, the bleached blond black girl said, "He could be good boyfriend material, with just a little bit of work."

"Yeah, the gentlemanly nice guy is a good fit for him," Rica, the Hispanic girl with red highlights in her hair said, "Too bad he's here with nerd girl."

"Definitely," her friends agreed seeing him in a different light as he walked back to the table.

The girls really didn't seem to notice Alexa had heard everything that was said. When their meal was done the three girls all stopped by the table and got Thompson's attention by acting as if they had just seen him. They tried to make small talk with him before Jeane looked over at Alexa, her face went ashen, the other looked over and paled. They quickly said they were late for a study group and rushed out of the restaurant. While by the time Thompson had turned back to his girlfriend she had the smile she only used with him, the look the other girls had seen was so full of murderous intent it would have sent Gideon's gang screaming in terror.

The rest of the meal went by without an incident and Thompson continued to be a gentleman all the way back to the theater.

"Are you sure you didn't need a ride home?", He asked as they pulled back into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk off that meal." she replied holding his hand. She only let go as he opened his door and went around to get her door. They walked hand in hand to the door, before he let go so he could get back to work.

"Alright, well this is my stop. I had fun today," he said as he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Same here," she said blushing from the kiss.

He went on in, grabbed his coat, and went back to work. Once he was inside she began walking back through the town till she got to her house. She went in and as she was heading up to her room she heard a voice behind her ask, "And where were you today, Alexa? I know you had the day off."

"I went out to eat, Gregor. If you don't like it you can bugger off.", she told the man in white at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Well here is Chapter 4 of Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks. I do hope everyone likes this little look into Thompson's love life. I did find out it's hard to write a romantic teen date while watching Shaun Of The Dead. ;-) The next Chapter should be a small side mission featuring Mabel & Pacifica.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes, my main story that features the universe in which these drabbels are based.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Siryleleen & Odeebee. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you two. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Drean (formerly Popcat131). It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Mabel & Paz's Ripple Effect**

 **Gravity Falls Wednesday November 21, 2012 2:35 PM**

 **Gravity Falls Mall**

After an exhaustive search of the mall for either Robbie or Tony*, Pacifica and Mabel stopped at the food court to get a drink while they waited for Pacifica's chauffeur to come pick them up.

"Can you really believe that Robbie was shopping at Young Army, I mean it really doesn't fit his style at all.", Mabel said as she was drinking an orange juice sluree.

"Yeah, that's why we searched Edgy first.", Pacifica replied as she drank a strawberry-mango sluree.

Both of their phone's went off with a text message from Tambry, 'Tony and Robbie are at the museum's back parking lot. Fight happening.'

Mabel sent back a text saying, 'Waiting on chauffeur, meet you all at Shack. Hopefully Tony knocks some sense into Robbie.'

Once she was done typing she looked back up at Pacifica and said, "Well it looks like we're just gonna head back to the Shack."

Pacifica was just about to reply when Mabel's face turned into a look of shock before she hopped up and started running after some guy in a silver gray jogging suit. Pacifica grabbed Mabel's drink and ran after her.

She caught up to her as she was turning down the hall that leads to the public restrooms.

"What's going on Mabel?", Pacifica said as she finally caught her breath.

"I just saw Blendin," Mabel said before she took her drink and gulped down a big swallow.

"You mean the guy that Bill used to trick you?", Pacifica asked remembering one of their earliest video conversations.

"Yeah, he's a time traveler. Every time he show's up there's trouble brewing somewhere. I wish I remembered that back in August," Mabel said with a little melancholy in her voice.

"I still say it wasn't your fault," Pacifica said with her hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"I know," Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica in for a hug.

Once the they finished hugging Mabel said, "He went down this hall."

Mabel started down the hall with Pacifica right behind her. Almost as soon as they both had stepped though the entrance of the hallway Mabel had a sensation of deja-vu. She stopped and looked around, the once pale green walls were now a stark white. She realized that they were in one of those time rooms, that she and Dipper had been caught in the second time they met Blendin. Turning to Pacifica with a catch in her voice she sad, "Quick. We, we need to get out of here!"

No sooner had those words exited her mouth than the ends of the time room closed. Pacifica looked around and wondered what exactly was going on, a question Mabel wondered also.

"Ok, Blendin. I know you're here, what do you want?" Mabel called out.

"Oh, uhm, hello again Mabel." Blendin said as first his head and hands appeared, followed by the rest of him. "I'm happy to see you again."

"I'm not," Mabel said with some venom in her voice, "Now like I said Blendin, what do you want?"

"Uhm, well. You see there's been a problem and well we need your help," Blendin said nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Why should she trust you?", Pacifica said as she stepped up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Mabel and took her hand in hers.

This action helped temper Mabel's growing anger. "Alright, spill it. What type of situation have you gotten yourself into?"

"Well, uhm, are either of you familiar with the theory of 'the Ripple effect of time divergence'?", Blendin said looking between the two girls. Mabel's face was blank, but there was a spark of recognition in Pacifica's.

"It's also know as 'the Theory of Divergent Realities' right?", Pacifica asked, earning her a questioning look from Mabel. With a shrug she added, "What? I had a science teach in school that was heavy into sci-fi theories."

"Well, I'm not supposed to do this," he said rubbing his hand over his no long bald head, "but I really feel as if I owe it to you. It was, uhm, my fault you got tricked to starting 'Weirdmageddon'."

"How do I know you're not Bill, trying to trick us again? You could be him before you came back to trick me," Mabel said almost shaking with both fear and anger.

Blendin was glad he chose a moment in time that the two young ladies were together, if it had not been for Pacifica standing there side by side with Mabel, she may have been tearing him apart whole crying her eyes out or worse. He really didn't want to have to go through Globnar against an angry Mabel Pines again, especially now that she was one of the strongest mages in recorded history. Though really that was only one of the reasons

"Show. Me. Your. Eyes!", Mabel called out after a few moments.

Blendin reached up and pulled off his goggles and revealed a pair brown eyes.

"Alright, so you're not Bill.", Mabel said calming down a small bit, "now tell me what you want so we can go home."

"There's a 'Reality Fixed Point' coming up that will have severe consequences if the wrong choice is made," Blendin said looking around as if he was worried about being caught, "if the wrong choice is made, one by one you friends and family will die at the hands of one who was once your ally."

"Whatcha talkin bout, Blendin?", Mabel said making a face that caused Pacifica to giggle a little.

"There's really not much more I can say," Blendin said looking almost penitent.

"Well then, I suggest you tell us what little more you can say.", Pacifica said reading into his statement that there was still something else to be told.

"Alright, uhm. There is a bit of a prophesy that goes with the divergence. 'When the morning, noon, and night seek to join the fight, an enemy must become an ally or the balance of all will fall from sight'. That is all I can say with out riskng more damage to the time line. I shouldn't have done this much, but I owe you more than enough to give you this heads up."

"Why tell us?", Pacifica asked, "Why not Mabel and Dipper? Why me?"

"Because if the choice made is wrong, you two will be the last to fall." Blendin said with a remorseful look, "As for Dipper, he will be the first."

Blendin's watch suddenly started beeping and he became really scared, "You two must go now, they have found me."

The doorway behind them opened up and he practically pushed the two girls out of the time room. When the girls look back they see the door closing as two members of the time police grab a hold of Blendin.

"Do you believe him?", Pacifica said wondering if she had just had a daydream.

"I'm not sure if it matters, Paz." Mabel replied with a tremble in her voice, all of the anger that was in her has been replaced with a hint of dread. While trying to keep from collapsing she added, "If Dipper is to be the first to die, I will have to do everything in my power to prevent it from happening."

"I know," Pacifica hugging her girlfriend. Her phone went off let and after she answered she told Mable, "The car's here. Let's go check on Tony."

As they walked out they threw their half drunk slurees in the trash.

 **Meanwhile sometime in the far, far future**

" _Well Blendin, did you pass on the message I gave to you?",_ the Time Baby asked from his cosmic high chair.

"Yes," Blendin said kneeling before him, "the prophesy has been delivered and you have nothing to worry about."

" _Thank you child,"_ The Time Baby replied, _"If I could have been able to deliver the message myself, I would have. But thanks to the non interference pact I was forced to make before the hag froze me, I can't not directly influence her plans. But if someone who was already involved learns of one of the possible outcomes and seeks to prevent it, there is no way I'm interfering._ "

"And thank you your Babyness. If you had not showed me that if I had to lose Globnar, if I had won I would've wiped myself from reality.", Blendin said.

 _"Well yes, that is what would've happened if you had killed one of your ancestors.",_ Time Baby said while gnawing on a teething ring.

* * *

Chapter 5 is in the books, this chapter was partially inspired by a suggestion by a regular Gravity Heroes reader Odeebee, that was for a Mabel & Paz story where they have to save the rest of the crew. It wouldn't fit anywhere in the main storyline but I liked the idea, though I did have to chage it up from full original idea to make it fit in even in the Sidetracks. My story-line is planned out through the third story arc (with enough ideas to fill up at least two more story arcs after that), but every once in awhile I get a suggestion from a reader and if I can fit it in I may try to put it in as a Sidetrack. And for those who are wondering how Time Baby is alive after Bill killed him, remember how the town and all it's damage was fixed (other than the Shack) after Bill was killed, well Time baby was restored also (at least in my verse). The next chapter is going to be a flashback to the origin of Yami and his first meeting with the Keeper of the Lore.

* Takes place during Gravity Heroes Chapter 38.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes, my main story that features the universe in which these drabbels are based.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Siryleleen & Odeebee. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you two. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream (formerly Popcat131). It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

On to the reviews. Without further adieu:

 **Reader The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks. It will eventually play out.

 **Reader Jabari Y:** Thanks. I do hope you have had the chance to read and catch up on the main story. I'm glad you like the story, Im always happy to gain new readers. For now Toot-toot may appear in the background when I write about crowd scenes, especially since the main storyline is now to be mostly set in Gravity Falls.

 **Reader Odeebee:** Thanks. I've got a few who may argue that fact with you. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Yami's Reasons**

 _AN: This is probably the darkest story I have written for the Gravity Heroes universe. As a warning there will be death and blood in this chapter._

 **San Francisco, CA Friday July 13th, 2012 5:30 PM**

 **Glavis Family Antiques**

The storefront was built into the ground floor of a three story building that also housed the owner's family. The right most window had the stores name etched into it and covered in gold leaf. Inside the shop was clean and spaced out. There were painting and antique mirrors on the wall and cases filled with nearly every type of historical knick-knacks. There were crystal bowls, vases from many different eras, first editions of several books, a few antique weapons, and even some furniture.

Ariel Glavis was sharply dressed in a dark blue pinstripe skirt and light blue silk top, with her blond hair in a tight bun and thin wire rim glasses over her blue eyes she looked every bit of the professional business woman. It wasn't her style of dress though that brought back customers to the store, it was her pleasant, outgoing personality. She was currently walking around carefully dusting the place since the shop didn't have any customers.

Her husband Randall was dressed in khakis, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. He was almost the opposite of his loving wife, an introvert for the most part he was really most happy when he was arms deep working on new supplies and what ever recent purchase he was able to acquire. He was in the back room going over some new inventory he had purchased at an estate sale in New Mexico the week prior. He had went at the request of a regular and valuable customer who was in London on business at the time of the sale.

Their son James was to put it simply was an otaku. Outside of school he was rarely seen without a volume of manga, a game guide, or whatever emulator game he was currently obsessed with playing on his tablet. He was in a pair of baggy shorts and a Jawbreaker Situation t-shirt. The last his parents had seen of him, he was upstairs watching some anime he had bought with the birthday money, Mrs Ruperts, one of his dad's regular customers had sent for him last week.

"Ariel, honey, you should see some of this stuff that was in the blind lots I bought.", Randall said as he walked into the front room carrying a few silver and gold candle sticks n and setting them on display. "I know I went there to pick up a few items that Gillian wanted, but I'm really glad I was able to pick up these other lots."

"Sounds good dear," Ariel said as she walked over to examine the new items. It was her job to price them and she needed to get a good look so she could get an idea of what she could price them at and still have some wiggle room if the customer tried to haggle. "So I was thinking of ordering some Korean Barbeque for dinner tonight."

From the back room she heard Randall say, "Sounds good dear" in a voice she knows means he is distracted by whatever he was currently finding in the blind lot boxes.

"And I plan on running away with the delivery boy once he gets here," She called out in a sing song voice just to see how much was paying attention.

"Sounds good dear," Randall called back as he pulled out an ancient obsidian dagger that looked like it may have been either Aztec or Incan in origin, but it had a deer skin sheath that definitely was Native American in origin. He then realized what she had said and put the knife down on a well covered frame that he hadn't opened and went into his wife and started to tickle her.

"Not at work honey, we could have a customer come in at any time.", She said as she batted his hands away.

"Well then you need to not tease me, honey." Randall said giving her a peck on the cheek before heading back to his work.

 **Gravity Falls, OR**

 **Portal Room**

"...everything I care about, it's all for this family"

"I trust you."

"What…? Who is that?"

"The author of the journals, my brother."

 **San Francisco, CA**

 **Glavis Family Antiques**

At the time the portal opened a wave of paranormal energy was released through out the world. Most people didn't even notice it, those who were slightly attuned shivered as if someone had walked over their grave, and those that were highly attuned and long practitioners of other worldly arts felt a temporary boost in there energy. But the living were not the only ones to gain the vitality the opened portal provided. Many haunted residences seem to become more active for a few days after the energy the portal released was dissipated. One such being was a poltergeist that had at one time resided in the house from which Randall had recently made his purchase, though for the last few decades it had been trapped in a mirror by a young scientific minded college student who had been spending his spring break out examining unknown phenomenon. The energy from the portal was the boost it needed to try and break the bonds placed on it.

As Randall returned to the back he saw dagger he had placed on the frame was missing. While he was looking he saw that the door leading upstairs was opened so he walked over and yelled up, "James, did you come down stairs a moment ago?"

"No, is something wrong dad?", James said as he paused his DVD and walked over to the stairway to better hear his father.

"Not really, I just seemed to have misplaced something. Your mom is thinking Korean for dinner tonight, ok.", Randall called back up.

"Cool," James said as he walked back to his room. He lost himself in thought for a moment as he thought about where his mother was going to order from, 'Maybe Areum, will be on delivery today. If so I may actually be able to work up the courage to say more than keep the change to her for once. Yeah, right. A crush from a freshman she only knows through her families restaurant and a weekly tai chi class is all a junior is gonna want. Especially from a geek like me.'

Before he could continue berating himself he decided to go back to his anime before he ended up down in the dumps.

Downstairs

"Ok, think Randall. Where did you last put the knife," Randall was asking himself as he started to search the room. In his distracted state he didn't notice the glow coming from the wrapped frame or the fact that it seemed to be slowly rising off of the table it was sitting on. As he finally turned around he was staring into the now unwrapped wooden frame silver mirror, but the image staring back at him was not his own. He was staring at a pale, freckle faced, raven haired child dressed in clothes that would seem right at home in the Civil War. The most frightening thing was the malicious glint in his eyes. The next thing he saw was the mirror slamming into his face and everything going dark as a voice that was not his own said, "This will do nicely."

Ariel had just locked the front door and turned the sign to closed when she heard the crash. She rushed into the back room and saw her husband laying on the floor under what appeared to be a wooden frame. She rushed over to him to see if he was alright as she said, "Randy are you ok, honey?"

Lifting the frame off of him she saw his face was covered with fresh cuts and a big shard of the mirror was stabbed into his left shoulder. The most disturbing thing though was the crazed look in his eyes as he looked at her and said, "I'm just fine dear, do you want to play with me?'

she started to back up as his body just floated off of the ground and landed on it's feet. He reached up and pulled the shard of mirror out of his shoulder and began to move towards her slowly, "What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you to play with? All I want is a friend!"

"Stay back," Ariel said as she backed into her husband's desk and searched for something to defend her self with, but all she could find was a dulled letter opener.

"I know, let's play field surgeon.", the voice that was not her husband's said from his body as he slashed at her with the glass shard. She let out a scream that was cut short as the shard struck home.

"Mom, what's wrong?", James yelled as he ran down the stairs in time to see his mother fall lifeless from his father's grasp. "MOM!"

"Oh look another one to play with," His father's body said as it turned around. James saw glass bits sticking out of his face. From his shunted walk and the weird voice he knew that it was no longer his father, a lesson anime taught him. The new voice continued, "and with his energy I shall have collected enough playmates to move to the better life I was promised."

James started running towards the front door, never head back into the house when being chased by a mad man. It's always better to get out in the open where there are witnesses and potential defenders. Yet another lesson learned from horror manga and movies. He had take four steps when something fell from the ceiling into his hand, it was a knife wrapped in deerskin. He had just about reached the door out of the backroom when a force grabbed him and slammed him against the back wall. Whatever the force was it held him up off of the ground against the wall. Pieces of the glass on the floor floated up in front of him and one by one flew at him only to imbed itself in the wall somewhere near his body. It was as if the thing was playing with him.

"Why are you doing this?", James asked as he tried to struggle free. He still had the knife in his left hand if he could just use it.

"Why new friend, in order to get a chance to be able to play forever.", the voice said as he walked closer to the boy pinned to the wall, "All I ever wanted to do was play, but mt father never let me play the fun games. He said I was touched for what I wanted to play. None of my friends ever wanted to play with me more than once no matter how I tried. They always broke. Then one day a voice spoke to me and I was given a purpose, way way to be able to play as long as I wanted. The voice told me as long as I was able to collect enough of my playmates, I would be able to join it in a place where my type of playing was normal. Unfortunately I was stopped before I could collect too many playmates, but with my new purpose I was able to stay around and continue to collect playmates."

He pulled up the shirt the body was wearing and James saw several faces, including his mothers, distend from his father's stomach., "You will be the special one, the one that will send me to my reward."

The creature in his father was now standing with in reach of him and grabbed his shirt to rip it off of him. He them pulled one of the mirror shards and cut James under his right eye in order to frighten him even more. Deciding it was time to stop playing and to finally earn his reward the voice had promised. He pulled the boy lower and quickly bit down into his left shoulder and began gnawing away at the muscle.

"ARGH," James screamed as he felt a part of his psyche try to burst through. Not wanting to die without fighting back he did the only thing he was able to do in the position he was in, he bit back. The creature reared back in pain as it felt not only blood leave from the body it was in but the loss of some of the energy it had gained just before it was able to break the mirror. This energy was all the part of his psyche needed and it burst forth, a wave of shadow flowed from every darkened part of his body and flung the creature across the room where it landed with a sickening snap. He fell to the floor, but quickly got to his feet. With his left arm in pain he was barely able to grip the sheath on the knife so that he could pull the blade free, he didn't want to risk it being able to attack him again.

He then saw the spirit of his father rise up out of his body, "I'm so sorry James, this has all been my fault. Please don't blame yourself, you did it in self-defense."

James next saw a young boy no older than ten or eleven float out behind his father. As he watched the boys clothes began to darking as if they were being soaked in blood. As James saw the boys stomach writhe, the boy spoke, "Well since I can't have yours, I will just take his spirit. It should still please the voice."

Jame jumped out if instinct and stabbed the dagger into the stomach of the poltergeist, he watched as all of the spirits the ghost had trapped all spilled forth and seemed to disappear into a point of white light. The poltergeist, realizing his dreams were fading away attempted to attack James, only to have his father grab it as he headed towards the light.

"I'm glad I was able to protect you one final time," his dad said as he vanished into the white light, just before it disappeared.

From the front room he heard a voice call out, "Ariel, Randall, James, is someone there. The door was open so I let myself in. I'm here to pick up my...", Gillian Ruperts voice fell as she walked into the back room and saw the scene before her.

She rushed over to the boy and looked him over before asking, "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," James said through clenched teeth, as his shoulder was aching and he was feeling as if his own will to live was fading.

"Sana Vulnera," Gillian said as she place a hand on his shoulder and a warm feeling came over the wound healing it but leaving a scar in it's place, "You don't know what I would believe."

The police had investigated the apparent murder/suicide of his parents. He had sold the business, keeping only the obsidian dagger and a silver cavalry cutlass Gillian said had she sensed power within it. Gillian filed to become his legal guardian, due to there being no living relatives. Over the next few months Gillian taught James much about the supernatural world and introduced him to an odd collection of the mystics that she knew. With each introduction he would ask if the practitioner would bless and inscribe a ward againstghosts into the medallion he had made from the silver candle sticks he found as he was leaving the store that day.

* * *

This is without a doubt the darkest thing I have written for the GH-verse. I do hope those who read it will not be put off by the story. I was putting my own spin on the back story I was provided by James origin creator, The Keeper of Worlds. I really don't plan on ever getting this dark again, but I won't promise it. Again, Gillian's spells are in latin *and again if it's wrong blame google translate ;-) )

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes, my main story that features the universe in which these drabbels are based.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Siryleleen & Odeebee. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you two. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Drean (formerly Popcat131). It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

On to the reviews. Without further adieu:

 **Reader The Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks. I always thought it would be fun to have that tie in be in place, especially after Mabel's 'I'm no one's Gram Gram!' line in Blendin's Revenge. And actually with Mabel's mystical abilities who knows which one of the twins could be his ancestor. Yes temporal reality clause and the chaos theory are both fun to play with.

I do hope you like my take on the back story you gave me. I did change the date of the mystical energy release and yes another one did hit around Weirdmageddon. Both of them are actually the cause of a couple events built into the verse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Wildbill's Past**

 **Piedmont, CA Monday November 26th, 2012 7:30 PM**

After the trip home from Gravity Falls, William 'Wildbill' Hauser first dropped off his clothes at his house and then drove by the lot where his gym used to be. Parking his truck he walked over to the husk of a building and looked in while staying on the outside of the investigation tape. From what he was able to see everything inside was a total loss, but that he knew already that. Antonio told him so when he talked to him last night after the reception.

After he left the gym he went to the hospital where he went to visit Patrick and Jacob. He found out they had been moved from the ICU while he was gone and had been put into a double room.

As he walked towards the room he was directed to he heard their voices coming from their room, "Whoa bruh, slow down. This isn't a race, taste your food some."

"Yeah right, hermano. I just want to get this stuff down so I don't have to taste it. There is no flavor and the texture is even worse," Patrick was saying as he walked into the room.

"Man you two, remind me to never share a hotel room with ya.", Wildbill said looking at his two students.

"Wildbill, how are you man?", Patrick asked as he realized who was talking.

"Doing good kiddo, I was up in Oregon with the twins.", Wildbill said walking over to Jacob, "They've had a rough time. You've heard of the accident on I-5 northbound?"

"Yeah, that was their mom.", Wildbill told his two students, "They're gonna be moving up with their great uncles to live in Gravity Falls, but they plan on coming to visit you as soon as you guys get out of here."

"Man, it's gonna suck not training with them at the gym." Jacob said.

"That's another thing, I've got some good and bad news for you two. First the bad. The gym burned down late Thursday night/early Friday morning.", Wildbill told his shocked students, "The guys had already packed the rings up Wednesday to be ready for the show Friday so we didn't lose them, but the rest of the building is gone. I'm gonna replace it, but I'm going to be taking a sabbatical. Antonio is going to be running things in my place for awhile. I'm gonna be helping Adam with the twins for awhile."

"OK. So we're losing the twins, the gym, and you. That's so major bad news, jefe.", Patrick said.

"The good news needs to be great," Jacob added

"Well first of when we brought you in they thought you two may not live and now one of the nurses said you should be getting out of here in a week or so. And the fact you only had casts on for a few days with your bones knitting perfectly.", Wildbill said ecstatically, "That sounds like great news there."

"Well don't tell anyone, but I believe we have had an angelico looking out for us." Patrick said, "I have awaken a few nights recently and seen a girl in all white standing at the foot of our beds chanting in a strange language. The next morning we wake up feeling better and better."

"Not that again bruh, I keep telling you it's just our fighting spirit that's doing this.", Jacob said throwing a pillow at Patrick.

Knowing who that angel in white is caused Wildbill to smile as he said, "Secondly once you guys get out of here the company is throwing you a special show and I've called in a few favors to get some names and scouts there, so you may be helping get some friends into the big leagues. And finally with how good you two were doing helping the twins out, I've talked Antonio into having the two of you teach the beginning classes once you are up to it."

"Whoa, cool.", they both replied.

Wildbill stayed and talked for a little bit longer before he left so they could get some sleep. He finally headed back to his apartment and he laid down for the night.

The next thing he remembered he woke up to the sound of air raid sirens going off in the distance. Looking around he was in a burned out brick building. He was surrounded by a group of people wearing clothing in various shades of black and grays. They were speaking german, but surprisingly he understood it.

"Wilhelm, my love, we need to get moving. Our cell has been compromised," A short brown haired woman he remembers is name Hilda said as she came up to him, "Pretty soon the will storm us and then we will not be able to attempt our raid on the prison camp."

He hears himself give the order to move disperse out and meet up out in the woods on the outskirts of the town. He kisses Hilda and heads out the door with a group of armed men to try to buy the rest of the group a chance to flee. He and his men encounter a patrol of soldiers two of his men were shot down on the spot while he and two others had ducked into doorways to take cover. His remaining men fought valiantly but they were shot down. He feared he would be next, but before another volley of bullets could be fired he heard several screams. Taking a chance by looking out he saw a man in a gray overcoat with a red ascot and beret wiping his sword clean with the coat of a man dead at his feet. Though he has never seen the man before he felt a shocking rush of remembrance hit him.

"Come out my friend, it is time for us to dance again.", Polden' Solntse called from the middle of the street as he stepped out from the door way.

William Hauser shot straight up in his bed, waking up just before the blade stabbed him in the gut. Shaking his head he got up and walked over to his fridge and pulled open the crisper draw looking at the bag he had in there. He thought about pulling it out, but decided against it grabbing a lemon lime soda instead. He went back to his room, sat down in an armchair and turned on his TV. Flipping through the channels he finally settled on a cooking show before he drifted off to sleep again.

This time he awoke in the early evening riding into a dusty town with dirt roads. He felt himself reach up and tip the brim of his hat towards a lady walking on the side of the road, "Evening ma'am, any chance you'd know a place where a weary trails-man could wet his whistle?"

She indicated a building at the end of the road, after thanking her he rode further down and tied his horse up on the rail out side the public house. After reading the name on the board, he realized he was in Silver Springs in the Nevada territory. Once inside he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

Once he had finished his second drink, he called the man behind the bar over and pulled out a wanted poster. As he looked at it William realized it was a picture of Polden' Solntse. He then asked the barkeep, "Have you seen this man, he goes by the name Ethan Carmine?"

"Sorry never seen him before in my life and I wouldn't help a bounty hunter like you if I had," The barkeep said as he started to walk away.

"Well how about now?", he heard himself ask as his hand moved his jacket to show a silver star that read US Marshal on it.

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't know. He and his gang rode through town a few nights ago," the barkeep said before he went to anser a patron's request at the other end of the bar.

Knowing it was late he took a room upstairs at the public house and tried to sleep. Early the next morning he was awoken to five men surrounding his bed with guns drawn. Allowing him to dress they then escorted he out into the street where Ethan Carmine was standing.

"I knew if I caused enough trouble this time around you would come looking for me," He said as he walked up and slapped the Marshal in the face. He continued, "You always seem to fight the good fight. Normally I would want to do this with swords, but when in the west."

After the slap a flood of memories assaulted Marshal Liam Gamble. As he stood up his gun belt was tossed at his feet. Having put it on Ethan's men backed away to allow their boss to have the fair contest he told them he wanted. When the town's church bell was rung by one of Ethan's men they both drew.

Waking up again in his armchair, William tried to get comfortable as he still had the interview with the Detective tomorrow. He finally gave in and pulled the bag out of the drawer and after he sat down he sunk his teeth trough the plastic and began to drink. He had to remember to stock up on some before he headed back up to Gravity Falls, he didn't know how many months he was going to be up there. When he was finally done with the bag of b-positive he disposed of the bag.

Finally he was finally able to get a good night's rest.

* * *

Well here we go a look into the life and history of the Pines twins godfather, William 'Wildbill' Hauser. The man who is going to help train them and the rest of the Gravity Heroes. We got to see him interact with Patrick & Jacob and saw him relive a couple of his past lives. We also got a small glimpse as to why it may be a little bit different when he faces Polden' Solntse this time.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes, my main story that features the universe in which these drabbels are based.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Siryleleen & Odeebee. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you two. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream (formerly Popcat131). It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.

On to the reviews. Without further adieu:

 **Reader Polydactyly Zodiac:** Thanks. Actually this all happened shortly after Ford was freed from the portal. She didn't start studying magic even till after she left Stan in Atlantic City. And at first she was following a white or natural path of magic until that proved fruitless in helping her with her reasons for even studying magic in the first place, in which she was trying to find a way to help Stan save Ford without his knowledge.

 **Reader Keeper of Worlds:** Thanks. I'll accept you hugs. Yeah, this would probably make both Stans sick.

I was really worried I was going too dark here, but really it's nothing worse than you'd read in an old EC comic or even some old Vertigo comics. Yes that was a young Ford who captured the Poltergeist, but this was before he learned to due the exorcism after the capture.

I'm glad you liked it, it may not get to revealed to the team, at least not by James himself.

There is magic, but really there are two others that could also be the cause and they would not be around either if the Twins were never born. Just think on that one. Both chaos theory and the multiversal reality theory are ideas I have always been interested in.

Right now I'm not planning for any mass kill villains, the next villain is going to be more of a Lex Luthor/Dr. Doom style villain. But thanks for the name ideas.


End file.
